Promise
by MitsuneMarufuji
Summary: A few words about the end of the Rumbar Pirates that left Brook as the last man standing, cursed to sail alone for the next 50 years. No pairings.


**Series:** One Piece

**Character/s:** Brook (active), Rumbar pirate crew (semi-active), Yorki (mentioned) & Laboon (mentioned)

**Warning/s: **Angsty and somewhat dark. Not betaed.

* * *

The sound of something hitting the wet wooden ground echoed in his ears.

„…Quartet..."

He continued to let his fingers slide along the white and black keys of the piano, that felt cold, wet and somewhat remoted and surreal underneath his hands. It reflected the current superficial atmosphere, that creeped up their backs and patiently waited for another victim.  
It was something cruel and merciless that had no intention of giving them a happy end.  
And it just seemed to be completely wrong in every way.

„…Trio..."

The black haired man announced, as if nobody else had noticed what just happened.  
It was more than unfair, that they'd ended up like this. In a foggy neverland, with poison pulsing inside their vains. Out of all kinds of death they could've experienced, it had to be through the weapon of a coward.

Poison was never meant to be used like this, not from pirates against pirates.  
It might've been more of an unwritten rule, than something that people actually were bound to, but this wasn't changing the fact, that the crew who attacked them earlier was nothing than a bunch of fainthearts. Why else would they want to make sure – in a way like this – that they wouldn't need to fight them again?

He felt his eyes getting wet, but never looked up to see who exactly died just now.  
He could already tell by what instrument fell silent.

"…Duet..."

Another body made it's way onto the slippery surface of their once so splendid ship that carried on the hopes of the Rumbar Pirates, after their beloved captain Yorki passed away, and left half of the crew behind, with nothing other to do than watch and mourn. They not only lost a captain, but a friend.

A companion that always had time to listen to everyone's problems, and to solve them. The methods he used seemed questionable, but they were more effective than any duel between the affected fronts. He greeted not only his crew, but the whole world with an open heart, made of pure gold.

Alone the thought of their defeats – one to a disease, another one to poison – made the pianist of the Rumbar Orchestra shiver. Goosebumps formed on his skin as memory after memory flashed behind his closed eyelids. He couldn't even bear the sight of this fog anymore, that swallowed them whole and hid their end so well from the bright sunlight, that never got strong enough to make its way inside the mysterious triangle. Tears started to rush down Brook's heated cheeks, as he never stopped his movement to continue the cheerful, but utterly heartbreaking song.

"…Solo…"

Brook sobbed, as the only other sound, next to his voice, became the melody made by the beloved instrument he used to play for everyone day after day. Where his violin failed to drown out the loud voices of his drunken friends, the larger object became the best option to continue to lighten the mood.  
If it wasn't for the "black handkerchief of happiness" in the morning, every single one of the listeners  
enjoyed the well fleeding music that he composed.

"Leaving just the accompaniment… Ah, why…?"

He shook his head in disbelief, the afro on it following the motion.  
If he just kept his eyes shut for a while, so he thought, it would all be reverted to the day where they met the baby whale before entering the Grand Line. How happy and cheerful they were. He could see it, like it was real. The wide ocean, the demolished ship and oh, all the happy faces that where making fun of him for getting emotional. They tore apart, well knowing that there was just no way for such a small mammal to survive in such a dangerous part of the sea.

No matter how hard it would be to come back, the famous Rumar Pirates, who made every crying kid smile with their music, wouldn't end up as liars. And no matter how much it treatened to tear out his beating heart out of his chest, there was no way Brook would let the Laboon down.  
He would come back, alone. And he would tell his friend what happened, with every horrible incident.

The promise they made was the reason. He would return into the world of the living, and fulfill it.  
For the sake of everyone he lost in the last few months. For everyone that believed in him and his will to make it back to the Twin Capes.

Brook wouldn't even try to act like everything was alright, because it wasn't. But it made him happy that they still had a chance. A chance to carry over the last song they recorded for their beloved mascot and comrade to hear.

It might take more than just the two or three years, but with every passing day, week, month and year the faith in the bond Laboon and the pirate shared would get stronger and stronger, as they relied on each other, and believed in their fate to meet again. They were connected by their promise after all.

And a promise was made for a lifetime. Or maybe even for the afterlife.

* * *

Great, now I feel like a horrible person. I think I'll write something more happy-go-lucky for Brook later, as he deserves it. Btw, the quotes are from the manga translation. You know, I first wanted to write something really long about his 50 years on the ghost ship, but I ended up with this instead.

And "poison" as the "weapon of cowards" is a phrase that is (not literally but still) used in Assassins Creed I by Altair after Abul Nuqoud is successfully murdered.

Also, feel free to tell me if you find any errors in the used vocabulary or grammar.


End file.
